An Echo In Time
by Liei
Summary: Hiko meets a young American woman who willl turn his world upside down! What happens when they fall in love?


_**An Echo in Time**_

In the year 1879 in Japan, on a mountain side outside of Kyoto, a woman appears out of nowhere. Hiko is surprised by her warm, kind heart, iron will, and a spirit as wild and untamable as the wild horses that run free over the plains of the Wild West in America.

_**Main Characters**_

_**Mara(Mare) Wilds-from 1840**_

_**Seijuro Hiko**_

_**Himura Kenshin**_

_**Kamiya Kaoru**_

_**Sagara Sanosuke**_

_**Myojin Yahiko**_

_**Tagani Megumi**_

_**Saito Hagime**_

_**Shinomori Aoshi**_

_**Makimachi Misao**_

_**Small Part Characters**_

_**Richard Loneright**_

_**Bart Curtis**_

_**Sam Curtis**_

_**Brad Summers**_

_**Conner Evans**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**(Colorado, May 28, Spring of 1840)**_

A woman on horse back rode swiftly through the town. Her red hair was pulled back and tied at the nape of her neck. It streamed down her back in a red waterfall. Green eyes danced with mischief yet to be unleased on a unsuspecting person. Mara Wilds, at age 34, she was called Mare by her friends, always roped, rode, wrangled, and fought along side the best ranchers and gunslingers. She loved the dusty, wide open plains that went on for miles. There was no one to stop her when she rode out over the plains and the men she worked with enjoyed her quick, razor-sharp humor when they were tired and antzy from riding to long.The men were getting ready for a gunfight and she wasn't one to be left behind.

"Wilds! 'Bout time you got 'ere! We was worried ya might not make it to the fight in time." A rough, deep voice boomed as a tall man looked at her. Brown hair was cut short and fell into his dark brown eyes. A three day old beard shadowed his face. His skin was tanned by the sun and he was not an unhandsom man, he could charm the ladies right out of their right minds, every lady but Mare. Bart Curtis was like a father to her.

"Ya needn't worry 'bout me. I would of come even in the middle of the worst sand storm that ever swept these plains. I wouldn't 'ave left ya all alone to face Skinner and his bunch of bandits. Talkin' 'bout storms, there seems to be a nasty one comin' on. The clouds are black as midnight and their a comin' this a way. Might not be able to fight in it. It looks like we won't be able to see anything once the storm 'its these parts."

"Shit...So what do ya thnk we should do?" Sam Curtis, Bart's younger brother, asked.

"We wait til they get close 'nough to see them. We don't let them see us. We'll make them die like the cowards they are."

Their boss of the ranch looked at her. "Yer right, ya know. They've been robbin' the stage coaches and killin' people without even battin' an eyelash, but they do it at night. Damn cowards." Richard Loneright said.

"Sir, I want the leader. I 'ave a personal reason for wantin' to deal with 'im. Just leave 'im to me."

"Mare, Skinner is as mean as a rattlesnake! Ya can't take 'im on all on yer lonesome." Brad Summers shook his head in wonder.

"I can and I will."

"She'll be fine, I've seen the girl fight. No one is faster than our Wild Mare. Skinner should watch his back." Conner Evans said. His blue eyes never left the landscape around him. "Besides, we should be watching our own tails. There's Skinner and his bunch now. Get your rears in gear and get into position. Don't let them see hide nor tail of you."

"See ya after the fight boys. Don't get yerselves killed." Mare slipped away from the group and disappeared into the grass of the praire. Gunfire was soon heard as Skinner and his men fired upon Richard Loneright and his men. Mare placed the rifle against her shoulder and sighted. A well aimed shot threw a man from his horse. The horse reared, ran up the slope and disappeared. Mare heard answering gunfire from her comrades who aimed and fired with quick hands. Suddenly the storm she had worried about was upon them with driving wind and rain that blinded everyone. Mare listened carefully before turning and firing. This time it was Skinner who had been unfortunate enough to be in her sights. The bullet ripped a hole through his chest and he fell dead to the ground. The sound of gunfire was fading when she saw it.

A strange, black, pulsing hole shifted and moved as if with a will of it's own. 'OH GOD! It's come to take Conner! No 'ell it won't! Conner's got a good woman 'ere.' Mare let loose a cry that froze all the men and kicked her horse in the sides so that it ran towards the shifting hole. The horse galloped through it and all went black for her.

**_(Kyoto, May 28, Spring of 1879)_**

Hiko and Kenshin looked up in shock as a strange feeling swept over them.

"What was that?" Kenshin looked at Hiko in confusion.

"I don't know. Stay here. I'll be back soon."

"Shishou! It might be dangerous. I'm coming too."

"Suit yourself baka."

Hiko and Kenshin moved swiftly down the mountain side. They stopped when Hiko said, "Kuso!"

A person lay on the ground, curled up as if in pain. a horse stood over the person. The person began to uncurl and turned over.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww, damn, Connie, get yer horse face outa mine. I ain't no horse. Move back, I say." Mare stood up slowly. " I feel like a 'erd of mustangs took a likin' to sleepin' on me. What say you, Connie girl?"

The horse shook her head and arched her neck proudly. She nickered softly anouncing the presense of people. Mare turned. "Who's there! What do ya want!"

"What the hell are you doing on my mountain?" A deep baritone voice rang out around her.

'Wait a minute...That language! Conner's true language. He taught me how to speak it, so I should be able to comunicate.' "Well excuse me! I didn't ask to be dropped 'ere! Now where the 'ell am I?"

"Miss you are on a mountain outside of Kyoto." Kenshin spoke up.

"Well damn. I'm a long way from 'ome ain't I? This is Japan right?"

"Hai." Hiko replied in a clipped voice.

"That's a ways from Colorado. Wait a sec! Where's my rifle! Damn it all and curse my luck. I can't of lost the damn thing? There it is. Still works just fine I 'ope. You two don't mind if I test shoot it?"

A angry look crossed Hiko's face. "Why would you want to do that?"

"To see if it still works! Dumbass." Muttering a few unlady like curses she loaed her rifle, pulled it up to her shoulder, aimed, and fired. "Yes! Still works like a charm!" She winced. "But probably not the best idea." Pain shot through her like a bullet and she leaned against Connie breathing heavily.

Kenshin's eyes widened and he ran to her. "Are you okay Miss!"

"Yeah. I'll be just fine in a few minutes. Oh and don't call me Miss. The name's Mara Wilds."

"Miss Mara please let us help you."

"I don't think you can 'elp me. I feel like someone beat me with a dead horse but didn't leave a mark in sight. Though I could use some 'elp gettin' out of this here clearin'. Do ya think ya can 'elp me do that?"

"Hai." Kenshin put one of her arms over his shoulders and supported her weight with a strength that bellied his size.

"Yer a strong lad. Thanks fer 'elpin' me out."

"I don't mind."

"Well I do." Hiko glared at them. "I don't like the fact that she has come out of nowhere. We don't know who could have sent her."

"Shishou, I think your getting senile. She is but a woman in need of help right now. If I didn't help her she could become injured."

"Lad, I could take care of myself if it came right down to it. I can shoot and ride just as well as any other person 'ere. I've done a lot of ridin', ropin', wranglin', and I've fought along side some of the best ranchers and gunslingers in all of Colorado. I know I'm a bit sore but I could probably take care of myself. It don't take much to live off the land when you've lived off of it yer whole life. I could probably be a good farmer but then I'd have to stay in one place. I can't do that."

"Why not?" Hiko asked.

"Twitchy legs. I can't stay in one place to long. I get restless and I 've to go somewhere to get rid of the urge to move. It always comes back though. 'Sides, I like movin' around. I get to see new things, meet new people, an do new things. It's just the way I am. Well, lad, do ya think you can 'elp me up on me horse? I'll be a gettin' gone as soon as I can. I 'ave to find some place to stay fer a spell till I'm able to get back on my feet by myself."

"Hai. I know a place where you can stay. I have just finished my training, so I can take you there."

"Well thank ye, lad! Yer a good person ya know. Unlike High and Mighty over there. Get off yer high horse and meet the little people once in a while. They'll like ya better if you do."

"Shishou, arigato. I would not have been able to become who I am now without your guidance."

Hiko snorted. "Well get going. The Kamiya girl is going to worry about you until you come back to the Aoiya safely."

"Sayonara, Shishou." Kenshin grabbed the horses reins and began to lead the animal down the mountain. "OW!"

"I fergot to mention. Connie like to bite people she don't know. It's just 'er way of showin' who's boss."

"Well I hope she knows I won't hurt either of you! That hurt!"

"Connie be'ave, ya naughty critter! Leave 'im be. 'E ain't done nothin' to ya! I'll belt ya across the nose if ya bite 'im again!."

Hiko shook his head. "People are weird. Americans are even more weird."

_**(One week later)**_

Hiko had found himself outside the Aoiya fighting with a giant of a man. He now stood over the fallen man. He turned around to see the residents of the Aoiya.

"Damn it! Look at the mess those bandits made of yer 'ome! We'll have to work fer ages to get this mess cleaned up!" 'I couldn't even 'elp. They couldn't take the risk of me 'itin' someone with my rifle. The least I can do is 'elp them rebuild their 'ome.' Mare grabbed her hat and slammed it down on her head. Dust rose from the black cowboy hat. She picked up her rifle and stomped off to acess the damage done to the Aoiya.

"What's wrong with her?" Hiko asked with a confused look.

"I think she feels put out. She wasn't able to help us during the fights. She wanted to help us but we couldn't let her." Kaoru said.

"Really? I'll go talk to her." Hiko walked the same way Mara had walked five minutes ago.

Mare had mounted her horse and spurred the horse into a gallop. "YAW!" The horse jumped forwards and leaped over the fallen parts of the Aoiya. The horse ran past Hiko and took off down the empty streets of Kyoto.

Hours later when she came back they crowded around her.

"You can't just take off on your own like that! you could have been killed!" Kaoru said.

"I was 'elpin' the police. Now move. Connie needs to be bedded down for the night." With those words Mare moved past them and disappeared before they could stop her. She was almost done with feeding Connie when Hiko came up to her.

"Why did you do that? You could have gotten killed!"

"Well I didn't so back off! I don't need ya to tell me what to do. I'm a grown woman and I'm strong enough to take care of myself. Fer a long time it was just me and Connie against the world and we survived. The world I grew up in was a lot 'arshier than the one ya live in. No one cared about a little lost girl who's parents 'ad been killed by bandits. They left me with nothin'. I fought fer what I 'ad and what I 'ave now. It's always been like that. I fight because I 'ave to. I fight so that I can protect the people I work fer. If I can't fight and protect them than what is my job? What am I supposed to do? I'm goin' to 'elp them rebuild their 'ome then I'm goin' to leave. I ain't of any use 'ere."

"Where will you go?" Hiko was surprised at her reasoning.

"Don't know. I'll probably find some place that will take a strong, 'ard worker. I've got a list of things that I can do. I can mend fences, clean guns, cook, clean a 'ouse if i 'ad to, worked as a farm 'and once, I'm good with horses, cattle, I can fight and load a gun with skill and speed, so who knows what I might go or do. Well I probably won't see ya again after today so I'll say good bye now. Good luck with the rest of yer life Mr. Seijuro. May fate be kind to ya." Mare turned around and went back to laying hay out.

Hiko grabbed her hand. "Why wouldn't you stay here?"

Mare smiled sadly. "I ain't of no use 'ere. Who wants a woman who only true ability lies with 'er gun? I can't even 'elp these people protect their 'ome. 'Sides I thought ya hated me."

"Hated...I don't hate you! At the time I was very surprised and I don't like being surprised. I don't hate you Mara. Believe me when I say that I don't. I don't hate people I just don't like idiots and you're anything but an idiot."

"Then if thats true you'll stop callin' me Mara. If yer my friend just call me Mare. All my friends in America use to call me that."

Hiko nodded. "Mare, I'm certain they'd be glad to have you here at the Aoiya. It's late. Go to bed."

"Can't argue with that. But first lets go see whats going on outside." Mare trotted out of the stable. "My god...Mr. Himura!" She ran to Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Aoshi. "'E looks like a 'erd of stampedin' mustangs ran over 'im! Lay 'im down! He could 'ave broken ribs." As Mare looked Kenshin over she felt a strong urge to protect the tiny samurai. 'E's like a little brother to me already. 'E can't die.' "Kenshin, you'd better not die on us. Son of a bitch! 'E's in real bad shape." They moved him into the Aoiya and treated his wounds carefully.

Megumi came a few days laters and treated Kenshin. Mare turned to Hiko more often when she was troubled and he listened to her every complaint. One day Kenshin was well enough to go back to Tokyo, the Aoiya was repaired, Hiko had gone back to his hut on the mountain, and Mare took one last look at the place she had come to call home.

"It's time fer me to leave." She saddled her horse in the middle of the night and tied the sack of provisions to the saddle. She mounted her horse and they galloped down the streets of Kyoto, away from the Aoiya, away from Hiko and his mountain, and away from all her new friends. "Sayonara my friends. This is just one cowgirl that can't stay still fer too long." As the Aoiya disappeared from her sight tears began to pour down her face. She rode through the night and through the day, trying to put as much distance as she could between Kyoto and herself. People stared at the woman riding at break-neck speed as is the hounds of hell followed her.

A week later she found work with a farmer. She stayed there for a month before leaving. She then found work with a soldier, cleaning guns and restocking amunition. That continued to three months before she left. She built fences, fought along side police, farmed, worked as a cook at a inn, and finally found the job of her dreams. She broke in horses for riding.

Six months later she came back to Kyoto. She was driving a herd of horses to market. The festival was here and many people would come to look at and buy the horses. Her horses were well trained and looked whole and healthy. They pawed at the ground, nieghed, nickered, shook their heads, and reared. People could see their strong spirit and hear their heathly cries. She corraled the horses and rode to a near by inn to stable her own horse. "Connie, ya better be'ave. I'll belt you 'cross the nose if ya bite someone." She walked out of the stable and went back to the corral. She saw the people who were coming closer to her and grabbed her gun. 'Bunch of damned police men with inflated egos.' "Can I 'elp you all?"

"Sure. Why don't you tell us where you got the gun."

"I've 'ad it most my life. Got it from my old boss back in America. Now if you'll excuse me I 'ave some people wantin' to buy horses from me." She walked away aware of the fact that they were following her. She ignored them. She haggled with people to get a good fair price for her horses. By the time it was afternoon she was fed up with them watching her. "Okay, what's the deal? I've 'ad just 'bout all I'll take from you insolent whelps. Get gone! I've a business to run and yer scarin' off all my customers!"

"No. We can't leave. Boss's orders."

With a low snarl she pulled her up and put it over her shoulder. "Tanii, take care of the horses fer me."

"Hai, Mara-san!"

"Take me to yer damned boss. I want to speak with 'im."

"No need. I'm right here. I had wondered about you. I've never seen you before, so I've kept a watch on you." Saito came out of the shadows and smirked.

Mare pulled the gun down and placed the butt against her shoulder. "I'll give ya till the count of ten and then I'm shootin'. I've a business to run and yer interferin'."

"Just listen to me for a few minutes, then I'll be on my way."

"Five minutes, Wolf Eyes. If ya don't 'ave anything that interests me and I think yer pullin' my leg I'll shoot ya."

"Wolf Eyes?"

"Ya look like a wolf to me."

"Arigato. I am only going to offer you this chance once so listen and think about the offer before you say no. I want you to work with the police force. I think you would be a valuable asset to us. You would be working under me directly. You could still break horses in but you would be a agent that goes out when I need information or if I need you to go to a undercover investigation because I cannot go out to every investigation. It pays well and you will have to travel to many places that are far away. No one would know. I would call you in only in emergencies."

"Undercover agent, hm. Sounds interestin' enough. I'll think 'bout it. I'll give ya my answer in three days. Now get gone, Wolf Eyes. Wait, do you know my name?"

"No, I just know people call you Mare."

"Wild Mare. Get gone now, Wolf Eyes. I"ll give you my answer three days from now. Meet me at the Aoiya at high noon." She turned away.

"High noon?"

"!2 o'clock p.m. exactly. See ya then." She went back to the corral and began haggeling again with people over the horses.

Three days later Mare stood in front of the Aoiya pacing as she waited for Wolf Eyes. She didn't see the people staring at her.

"It's Mara, Aoshi! I'll go tell Hiko-san." Misao ran out of the room.

"'Bout time ya got 'ere Wolf Eyes." Mare growled.

"Gomen nasai, I was held up. So what's your answer?"

"I'll work fer ya, but if ya piss me off I'll kill ya. Remember, yer the one who came to me I didn't come to ya so if you get yerself killed it's yer own fault. Understood?"

"Hai. We're being watched."

"So? I came 'ere fer a reason. I knew we could talk 'ere without being interrupted. 'Sides I 'ave some friends I've been wantin' to see."

So people what do you think? Should I continue Mare's really crazy adventure?


End file.
